The overarching goal of the Program Integration and Management component is to coordinate and integrate the research activities of the three projects and the three shared cores so that the overall aims of the Program are accomplished more effectively than if the projects were carried out independently. We are confident that the goal is achievable given the scientific experience and strength of the team of project leaders, co-investigators, and core leaders who are uniquely qualified because of: ?? Extensive experience in hematological malignancies and allogeneic transplantation; ?? Established working relationships for all interactions; ?? Established infrastructure for each project and core; ?? Established clinical teams with experience in the care of patients with hematological malignancies and clinical trials of cellular therapies; ?? Established canine model; ?? Extensive experience in gene therapy; ?? Extensive experience with radioimmunotherapy. The three project leaders and the leader of Core B are experienced investigators at both the laboratory and clinical levels. Project and core leaders interact almost daily on an informal level. Moreover, scientific work on this grant is presented and discussed at the weekly Work-in-Progress meeting, at the bi-weekly Mixed Chimerism meeting, which is open to all members of the Clinical Research Division, and at an annual 1 day collaborators? meeting, which is also attended by the internal and external advisors to this grant. A Program Project Executive Committee meeting will be held quarterly to review progress on the specific aims and to discuss problems and plans. A testimony to the close working relationship between project and core leaders is the large number of joint scientific publications shown in Table 2 of the Program Integration and Management narrative.